emperorsnewfandomcom-20200215-history
Kronk's New Groove
The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove is an direct-to-video animated film produced by Disney and released in January 2006, almost five years after its predecessor. The movie is narrated by Kuzco and reveals Kronk's history. Plot Introduction (by Kuzco) Kuzco says that he is good now, and this movie is not "all about ME". Then, Kuzco watches the movie with Wampy, his favorite stuffed toy. Then, Kuzco shows the movie to the audience. He suddenly pauses, saying that the audience isn't that shard eyed and that he notices a few things. Then, Kuzco zooms in, revealing a strand of hair. Kuzco is scared and says that it will haunt his dreams. See "Kuzco Explains Things" for further information. The beginning The history begins with a front view of Mudka's Meat Hut. The scene is calm until a big cheese explosion comes up. Kronk, narrating, introduces himself. He is in front of the restaurant, hiding from something. Narrating, he explains that it wasn't always like that, and shows a series of slides where he says that he helped to save the Emperor's life, became a famous chef, and even made some great new friends at the scout group. Sadly, he daydreams about how would things be if he could turn back the clock, back to the time when he was really happy. He says he likes to think of that time as... earlier that same day. The title is presented and a musical number begins, showing a bit of Kronk's altruist, friend-surrounded, great life as a popular cook in Mudka's Meat Hut. Kuzco explains things The musical number is interrupted and the scene goes to Kuzco sat at the throne in the Royal Palace. He says that he's back to the palace and is Emperor again. He tells the watchers that he isn't the kind of guy from the previous movie anymore, showing a poster of the previous movie and saying he loved that movie. Then he explains that it is Kronk's turn, and that the movie is centered in Kronk, not him. He says he will come back later to check anything after some popcorn. He takes a loudspeaker, and, acting as a director, yells "Action!". The movie then keeps on. Kronk gets some news The scene returns to Mudka's. Mata is giving Kronk an order, and Kronk ably prepares it. Narrating, he explains that it should be another perfect day. When he goes out of the kitchen with the dish, everyone at the restaurant friendly says his name. He gives the order to two clients and then notices that Pacha and his family are at the restaurant and goes greet them. Chaca and Tipo are happy to see Kronk. Chicha notes that the restaurant is looking great while they seat at a table. Pacha compliments Kronk's good situation as a popular chef, and Kronk tells them that he is also a delivery boy, showing his delivery card. Pacha proposes a toast to Kronk, maying he be that happy to the day he dies. Suddenly, a lighting comes up, and a mysterious figure covered in a red shroud appears at the door. A red light covers the restaurant and everyone at the restaurant screams in fear. But then the figure puts off their hood and reveals to be only a messenger with a white toucan who came to delivery an urgent llama-gram. He gives the llama-gram to Kronk while everyone at the restaurant gets relieved. Kronk looks at the message and suddenly gets terrified. Pacha asks him if everything is okay, and Kronk disguises his consternation and nervously laughs, ensuring that everything is alright. He goes to the kitchen and closes the door. He nervously starts to think about what is he gonna do. He first plans to dig a hole with a spoon, run to a far place and become a shepherd. He is sure that it will work and goes look for a spoon, but then gets desperate when finds out that there isn't a spoon at the drawer. His shoulder angel appears and tells him that he is there for him, but Kronk angrily remembers him that he got him in that mess at first. Kronk's shoulder devil then appears and tells Kronk that everything would have went fine if he listened him at first. The shoulder attendants start to discuss and Kronk tells them to leave. When they are gone, Kronk remembers himself where he stopped and then hysterically shouts and lies down at the table. Mata asks him what's wrong, and Kronk tells her that his father is coming for a visit. He shows her the message, and she reads it. Then he explains that his Papi thinks that Kronk needs to have a wife, kids and a big house in the hill or he wouldn't be successful. And Kronk hasn't anything of those. Mata suggests him to tell the truth, but Kronk says that it would be madness. Then he shows Mata some pictures of how Papi gets when he is disappointed with Kronk, and remembers of his early childhood, in a flashback that shows Kronk happily preparing cupcakes for squirrels, and then being reprimanded by his Papi. Kronk says that Papi said that if he didn't get serious he wouldn't get to anywhere, but nothing Kronk ever did was good enough for him. Kronk tells Matta that all he always wished was a thumbs up from his father. Kronk tells Mata that he once had a beautiful girlfriend and a big house in the hill, but that it was all past, and Mata asks him if he's going to tell his life story or run the restaurant. How Kronk got a big house in the hill Kronk tells Mata that she is right, but then tells her that she'd better get comfortable because he has a lot to get off his chest. He starts to tell his first history. In one day like any other, it was lunch time, and Kronk was doing his normal delivery job. He always keeps the best spot for last, to see his dear friends at the Flickery Numbers Old for Seniors. He delivers them their usual favorite, Puree of Mystery Meat. He also gives them prune juice. Rudy, one of Kronk's best friends, gives him a coin for his house fund. Kronk refuses to take the coin but his friends insist and he ends up taking it. Kronk then says goodbye to his friends and ask them if they want some fresh pill bug tomorrow. The elders agree. Kronk then sees a coin on the floor and asks if anybody has lost the coin. He then tries to grab the coin but it suddenly moves away from him. He then falls from the stairs into a dark alley while trying to grab the coin. Kronk then runs into Yzma ( now back to herself again after the events of the previous film but she has a tail due to a side effect from the potion). Yzma reveals that she has lived in the alley ever since she was thrown out of the palace. Category:Movies Category:Media Category:Topic Content